


Breath Mints and Beef Steaks

by Curious_Reader



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Reader/pseuds/Curious_Reader
Summary: I know I have many other stories I should be working on. However, yesterday, May 27th would have been my brother’s 44th birthday. Because of that, this story idea popped into my head and wouldn’t leave. At the insistence of Mr. Curious_Reader I’ve decided to share it with all of you.This story is kind of a modern AU featuring J/C and Willie Fraser.This story contains true events from life.Please be kindQuestions And constructive criticism are always welcomed.





	Breath Mints and Beef Steaks

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have many other stories I should be working on. However, yesterday, May 27th would have been my brother’s 44th birthday. Because of that, this story idea popped into my head and wouldn’t leave. At the insistence of Mr. Curious_Reader I’ve decided to share it with all of you.  
> This story is kind of a modern AU featuring J/C and Willie Fraser.  
> This story contains true events from life.  
> Please be kind  
> Questions And constructive criticism are always welcomed.

Meditatively, Jamie tapped the single cigarette on the small table on the porch, spinning it over and over while he stared out into the night. Without much thought, he took a sip from his glass, lit the cigarette, taking one drag then setting it in the ashtray to burn. A small smile showed on his face as the smoke and the liquor mixed in his senses. Willie. It was fleeting, lasting no longer than seconds after he swallowed; but, for a moment his brother was there.

It had been a few months since they had lost him and, while each day became more and more bearable, Jamie was still livid. Today was no different, in fact, today being today, it only made his anger worse. Today, he would have been thirty. Today, he should have been out celebrating, getting drunk in a pub, and shamelessly flirting with women. Today should have been the beginning of the next chapter, the next 30 years. But no, that wasn’t God’s plan, apparently the plan was for such a vibrant flame to be snuffed out with one stupid drink, with one moment of rash decisions. One moment and worlds were shattered. His world was shattered.

Tilting his head back on the house, Jamie closed his eyes and just let the smells he was able to manufacture permeate his thoughts. In those very adult smells sprung memories. Two young boys playing knights in the yard, holding each other during a storm. With the change of the wind so did the memories. Teenagers competing, fighting, trying to win the girl.

A crystal clear memory came to Jamie then; He was twelve and at some dance or another, the prettiest girl there asked him to save the last dance for her. He had waited on that dance floor until the lights came on and a teacher asked him to head out to meet his parents. He had drug his feet. He refused to believe that she had stood him up, that he was just a joke to her and her friends. When he left the school, his mam and Willie were waiting in the car, Willie saw the tears threatening to spill in his brother's eyes. Willie had immediately offered to fight anyone who had hurt him. Jamie had just nodded and climbed into the backseat of their car, not wishing to talk about it. After their mother convinced her oldest that he couldn't fight a twelve year old, she began to drive home, looking at Jamie in the rear view smiling knowing that one fine day he’d be some lassie’s choice.

Reaching without opening his eyes, Jamie took another sip from his glass, and allowed himself to feel the calm those memories brought wash over him.

Claire had watched him from afar, wishing beyond anything else that she could do more, make him feel less, shoulder some of his pain. They had only been together a short time, having only started to see one another for about two weeks when Willie died. She wasn’t really sure what to make of him, he was a very different man than Jamie was. Not polar opposites by any means, but they did view life very differently. Where Jamie was a planner, liking stability, Willie was spontaneous and seemed very much to thrive in the chaos. She supposed then, that his death while sudden and devastating, seemed to fit him. She would never dare say that to either Jamie or Jenny. But, when meeting their brother, you were never bored, you never expected the night you would have with him. You also never assumed he was one to grow grey, he was a flame that always shone too brightly for the world around him and that energy only grew when he was surrounded by those who loved him.

Not wanting to break the moment with words, Claire walked up to where Jamie was and took his hand in hers as she leant her head down on his shoulder. He offered her his glass, offered her the brief flashes of her own memories. It was odd at first how easily she could conjure him, not only with the smoke and whisky, but just the simple act of being near the man next to her.

She was instantly transported to the night they met in that hole in the wall bar that she had stumbled on after her shift; It packed to bursting. For as long as she lived, she would never forget that night. If nothing else, how often do you meet someone because they drunkenly professed their love for you, while reeking of liquor and sporting a rather sizable black eye? She smiled, it growing broader with each memory. Turning her head a bit she kissed Jamie’s shoulder.

Holding her tightly he sighed, and quietly said “I miss him. The bastard."


End file.
